The present invention relates generally to the field of performance measurement of computing resources, and more particularly to performance measurement in the context of client-server software systems.
The client-server architecture is a prevalent software architecture used in many network applications. In such systems, a client computing device communicates with a server computing device to obtain one or more computing services. Measuring the performance of computing resources in such systems may be difficult or costly because of the distributed nature of the computing environment in such systems. Users and developers of client-server software systems continue to face challenges with the costs and difficulties of accurately and effectively measuring the performance of computing resources in those systems.